Quidditch & Babies
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione Granger soon Flint watches her husband to be play Quidditch. Lemons and fluff


**Quidditch & Babies**

* * *

Hermione sat in the front row of the Quidditch box nervously wringing her hands in her lap. She nervously looked up into the sky watching at the players whizzed around trying to catch the snitch. She watched as players bumped into each other and tried to knock each other off their brooms. Already three players had been carried off with seriously injuries. You think she would be use to it by now. She had been a Quidditch Girlfriend for nearly three years but it never seemed to get easier.

Hermione pulled her team blanket around her tighter and then was joined by Adrian, Marcus's best friend who always watched his matches with Hermione. He passed her a hot drink and smiled.

'You look scared shitless Granger.' He said laughing 'He's a big boy you know, he'll be fine.'

'Easy for you to say.' she said. 'Last month he broke his leg and three ribs and just last week he broke that nose of his again.'

'It's his passion.' Adrian said as he looked up to watch the game.

'I know and I would never make him stop but it just scares me. People have died from playing Quidditch.' She said.

'Don't worry you'll be married before he snuffs it you can have all his money.' He said smirking.

'I don't want his money! I'd rather have Marcus thank you very much.' She said stiffly. 'I swear if he gets injured before the Wedding I'll kill him myself.'

'I'm sure he'd love that.' Adrian said laughing. 'Don't worry Granger, Marcus is a tough one.'

Hermione and Adrian sat in silence for the next hour as they watched the match proceed. Many times Hermione thought Marcus would fall off his broom but he recovered as usual. The match ended with Marcus's team winning and Hermione breathed a sigh of release as the match ended and Adrian cheered for the winning team.

The two of them made their way to the player's bar to meet Marcus after the Match. Half an hour after the match had ended a clean showered Marcus came into the bar and found his fiancé and best friend.

'Great match mate.' Adrian said as he shook Marcus' hand. 'Brilliant.' He said again.

'You alright.' Marcus said as he pulled Hermione into him.

'She's been on the edge of her seat all night worried you'd get yourself hurt. I told her, you're a big boy, you'll be fine.' Adrian said smiling.

'I'm fine.' She said as she glared at Adrian. 'It's just nerve-wracking watching you out there.'

'I'll get us some drinks.' Adrian said noticing the couple wanted to be left alone.

'What's wrong?' Marcus said as he kissed her head.

'It's just horrible watching you out there.' She said softly. 'I just know how dangerous it is and all I could think about was you leaving us.'

'Hey, stop thinking like that.' Marcus said as he placed his hand on Hermione's still flat stomach.

'It's just the hormones.' Hermione said wiping her eyes.

Marcus leant forward and kissed Hermione softly. He pulled her into his chest and smiled into her hair.

'Does Adrian know you're pregnant?' Marcus asked wondering if she had told his best friend.

'No.' She said as she looked up at him.

Adrian walked back to the pair and handed them both drinks. Hermione took a glass of wine from him and smiled.

'Did you want something else?' he asked as he noticed Hermione look at Marcus.

'No. It's fine really.' She said softly.

'Well actually it's not.' Marcus said. 'Hermione can't drink alcohol at the moment.'

'At the moment?' Adrian said confused.

'Hermione's five weeks pregnant.' Marcus said quietly.

Adrian's face broke into a huge smile. He hugged his best friend and then Hermione and smiled still.

'Congratulations.' He said.

'Thank you.' Hermione said. 'It was a bit of a surprise.'

'Just a bit.' Marcus said smiling 'But we're happy.'

'I did wonder why you looked like you were going to cry.' Adrian said. 'Pregnant women are always crying.'

'Not all the time.' Hermione said roughly.

'Well you have been more emotional in the last week or so.' Marcus said which got him a slap on the arm from Hermione.

'Fine, I am a bit emotional. I'm allowed to be I'm pregnant thanks to you. It's all your fault.' She said.

'Oh it definitely was my fault.' Marcus said as he smirked.


End file.
